


Haikyuu: the next generation.

by Calum_hood_sister



Series: Haikyuu: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Next Gen, Next Generation, hq next gen, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi lovechild, kagehina lovechild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calum_hood_sister/pseuds/Calum_hood_sister
Summary: “He could be the best decoy spiker, like me! if he doesn’t get any taller!” Hinata whispered to kageyama as the talked about their son and his lack of growth.Kageyama sighed and looked over to Hinata “Hinata, we’ve been over this again and again. Kosuke as far as we can see doesn’t have your crazy reflexes, meaning if he doesn’t get taller...he might not be able to play”





	Haikyuu: the next generation.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kosuke, is my kagehina lovechild OC that I made and claim rights to him he is 13-14 and is only about 4’11 and I also claim rights to the other OC Seijiro and anyother OCs that pop up in these series) also I am so sorry if there are any grammar errors or typos I speed proof read through this and it’s 1am but I wanted to post it so bad. I might edit it later on today. :)

“He could be the best decoy spiker, like me! if he doesn’t get any taller!” Hinata whispered to kageyama as the talked about their son and his lack of growth. 

Kageyama sighed and looked over to Hinata “Hinata, we’ve been over this again and again. Kosuke as far as we can see doesn’t have your crazy reflexes, meaning if he doesn’t get taller...he might not be able to play”

Hinata looked down at his hands “don’t say that bakayama, I did it and I’m sure he can do it too, wen without my crazy reflexes. As long as he gets to my height, I’m confident he will be the best volleyball player, and will win against the great kings son!”

Kageyama gave a genuine chuckle and rubbed hinata’s arm “if he doesn’t get to your height though, I want to pull him from volleyball” Hinata was about to object but before he could kageyama talked over “before you interrupt, yes I know you did well, but Kosuke is a lot smaller then you were at your age, if he doesn’t grow more over the summer I can’t allow him to play against huge components and get crushed and hurt!” Kageyama said looking at his hands just as upset as his husband was about the thought of the decision. 

“Okay, fine. If by Kosuke’s first year of high school he isn’t at least the height I was back then, then we won’t permit him to play anymore...okay Tobio?” Hinata asked and wrapped his arms around kageyama’s waist. “Yeah, Yeah Okay” kageyama replied back kissing hinata and nestling in closer on the sofa to finish their show. (Which was old volleyball game footage)

Little did they know that Kosuke was sitting right outside that very room, tears starting to build in his eyes. How could they eve suggest he quit! He was doing so well, and he wasn’t going to be some damn stupid spiker decoy. He was going to be the best setter, no matter what his parents say. He ran to the front of the house and slipped his shoes on, running out of his house and making sure by to make noise as to not alert his parents of his departure.

He ran as fast as he could to one of his best friends houses, he smiled as he saw the bright red front door come into view. He hurriedly ran up to the red door and knocked softly, as soon as he saw that dark brown hair and those light brown eyes, instant relief washed over him. He hugged Seijiro so fast it almost knocked the two over, Seijiro smiled down at Kosuke, compared to Kosuke, Seijiro was a giant he stood at 5’7 already and was sure to grow more over the summer, even possibly over six foot. 

 

“What’s wrong Kou? Why are you crying? Why are you here so late? What happened?” Seijiro started badgering him with questions. Apparently the two had made a larger racket them either of them thought because Oikawa poked his head around the corner and squinted as soon as he saw the mop of black messy hair he knew who was at his house so late at night. “Kosuke-Chan, is that you?” He asked looking at the short black haired boy “uhh, yes Oikawa-san it is me” Kosuke said as he rubbed his hands together a nervous antic he had picked up from somewhere. 

 

Oikawa let out a small yawn and sighed beginning to speak to the boy again “So Kou-Chan, what are you doing here at ten forty-five on and Thursday, hmmm? Where are your parents?” Kosuke looked down at his feet and took in a deep breath, “I came here alone…” he finally said looking up to meet eyes with the person his parents still referred to as “the great king” he shivered when he saw Oikawa’s intenseful stare. Before Oikawa got the chance to reply back, a scary presence entered the room with the three of them before they knew it all they could hear was Iwaizumi-san screaming “What is all the noise down here for!?” As he appeared from around the corner just as Oikawa did moments ago.

“Well, Iowa-Chan it seems little Kou-Chan has paid our little sweet Seijiro a late night visit” Oikawa clued his husband in on what was happening, as soon as Oikawa had finished talk Iwaizumi had met eyes with the small boy that had started to hide behind his son. Iwaizumi sighed and said “come on and we will sit down in the living room, and talk about what happened, and how and why Kosuke is here” 

After that they all followed Iwaizumi into the living room and sat down on the two sofas they had in there. Iwaizumi began first, “So first we need to know why you’re here so late on a school night Kosuke.” Kousuke looked between the three of them and started to get overwhelmed, started whaling up with tears yet again, Seijiro noticed and took his best friends hand and his and rubbed soothing circles on it. Kosuke took a deep breath and began talking to the other three of what happened earlier in the evening. 

 

“I overheard my parents talking about something…” Kosuke said quietly. “Okay that’s a start. What were they talking about Kou-Chan?” Oikawa asked secondly. Kosuke looked up and began again “My dad said that if I don’t grow more by the end of summer they won’t allow me to play volleyball anymore” Kosuke finished tears now streaming down his face, clearly still upset and shocked by his parents words. Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a concerted look between one another, and looked back at the small boy, with sad smiles. 

“Well that certainly doesn’t really sound like Chibi-Chan…” Oikawa spoke out. “It wasn’t him who made the finale decision.” Kosuke bit out bitterly looking at the ground yet again with an evident glare on his face, upset at what his fathers had decided without his thoughts at all. “Now that definitely doesn’t sound like Tobio-Chan either…” OIkawa said now looking more puzzles then he did before, a voice shocked them all as Seijiro stood up and said “Well Kosuke, Ithink you would make the best volleyball player! I’m sure you’d make an amazing spiker no matter your height” Iwaizumi and Oikawa both smiled fondly at their son who was clearly trying his best to cheer up his upset best friend. 

Kosuke let out a small laugh at his best friend and sighed “Thank’s sei, but I’m not going to be the best spiker…” Kosuke said looking at his hands. “Kou don’t be like that! I’m sure you’re going to make the best spiker!” Seijiro continued determined to make his friend believe in himself as much as he believed in him. “Sei, I’m not going to be the best spiker, because I’m going to be the best setter!” Kosuke shouted at his best friend. 

“What!? Kou-Chan, you’re a setter?!” Oikawa asked sitting up more at the mention of his and Kageyama’s old position. Kosuke blushed and smiled shyly and then nodded his head slightly, Oikawa’s smile grew and he let out a small chuckle, “Do your parents know you play the setter position?” Oikawa asked him, Kousuke looked up and shook his head. “Then you have nothing to worry about Kou-Chan! All you have to do is let them know, that you’re a setter and not something that necessarily requires being six feet tall!” Oikawa finished pulling the small setter to his feet and looking him in the eyes. “Now, Iwa-Chan, Sei-Chan and I will walk you back home to your parents, they must be worried sick!” Oikawa finished grabbing his coat and putting one of Seijiro’s smaller old coats on Kosuke yet it still hung off him. 

Meanwhile back at the Kageyama household, the two parents who had finished their show were exhausted. Hinata stood up and left the room slowly and quietly as too not disturbed Tobio from his sleep, As soon as Hinata had entered Kosukes room something felt off he looked around and didn’t notice anything out of place though so he shrugged the feeling off. He went over to tuck in and kiss Kosuke goodnight but one of Hinata’s nightmares had just came true. His son wasn't in his bed, he immediately rushed down stairs and woke Kageyama up and frantically waving his arms about “KosukenotinbedGone” he panted out to his husband. Kageyama groggily woke up and began to speak “What? Hinata dumbass you have to calm down, now tell me what has happened” Kageyama finished looking at the ginger haired male, Hinata took a deep breath and spoke again “Kosuke is not in his bed!” 

“What do you mean Kosuke is not in his bed!?” Kageyama yelled out. “I mean I went to kiss and tuck him in and he is not there dumbass!” Hinata yelled at him, panic setting back in. “Okay, Okay let's not fight! Let’s check the entire house and backyard before we begin to panic!” Kageyama said calmly, Hinata agreed and they frantically searched the house for their missing son. They spent a good ten minutes searching their house and backyard up in down, in hopes of finding their son, yet they didn’t have any luck. He was nowhere to be found!

They were about to call the emergency services but they suddenly they heard a knock come from the front door, Hinata fearing of what it could be hid behind Kageyama while he opened the door to see who or what was behind it. 

 

“Hello, Tobio-Chan!” Kageyama’s eyes widened as he saw Oikawa, Iwaizumi and their son standing at his front door. He groaned, “Look Oikawa-san this isn’t a good time alright!?” Spoke out grittedly. “Oh we’re terribly sorry, I just thought that you might want, what’s yours back?” Iwaizumi spoke up from behind Oikawa. 

“What could you guys have that is ours?” Hinata yelled out, they were holding him up, from finding his son. But as soon as the three of them stepped aside he saw a mop of messy Black hair and golden eyes, that he knew too well and loved, he then heard the voice that he would never get tired of hearing. 

 

“Hi, Dad’s”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!! Please tell me your thoughts and if you want more of this series


End file.
